basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Ntilikina
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 130%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"| |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| Ntilikina playing for the Knicks. |- No. 11 - New York Knicks |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Position |Point Guard |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|League |NBA |- Personal information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Born | Ixelles, Belgium |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Nationality |French |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed height | 6 ft 5 in (1.96 m) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed weight | 190 lbs (86 kg) |- Career information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|High school | Strasbourg (Strasbourg, France) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|College | Strasbourg of France (2014–2015) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|NBA Draft | 2017 / Round: 1 / Pick: 8th |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|Selected by the New York Knicks |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Pro career | 2017–present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history''' |- |2017–present |New York Knicks |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspa2014) *NBA Rookie of the Year (2018) *NBA Rookie-1st Team (2018) |} Frank Ntilikina born (July 28, 1998), is an French Point Guard for the New York Knicks of the NBA. He grew up in the city of Strasbourg. Ntilikina stands 6 ft 5 in (196 cm) tall and plays the point guard position. Professional career Ntilikina was invited to participate in the Jordan Brand Classic International Game in April 2014, tallying six points, three rebounds and one assist in 23 minutes off the bench, and helped SIG to a French Youth League Championship title in the 2014–15 season. In December 2015, Ntilikina signed a professional contract with SIG Strasbourg until June 30, 2019. He had made his debut at the professional level even before the deal, seeing 15 minutes of action on April 4, 2015, in a French LNB Pro A 2014–15 season contest against Boulogne-sur-Mer. Ntilikina dished out a game-high eight assists, to go along with 13 points and four rebounds, at the FIBA European Under-18 All-Star Game in September 2015. On October 15, 2015, Ntilikina logged his first EuroLeague minutes, scoring one point in 12:16 minutes of play against KK Crvena Zvezda. In February 2016, he attended the "Basketball Without Borders Global Camp" in Toronto, Canada, during the NBA All-Star Weekend. He saw the court in 32 contests during the 2015–16 Pro A season, scoring 1.3 points per game, and he was named the league's "Best Young Player". In April 2017, Ntilikina entered his name into the 2017 NBA draft. By the end of the June 12 NBA draft deadline, Ntilikina became only one of 10 international underclassmen to remain in the NBA Draft that year. Before that, though, he became one of 20 invites for the green room on draft night. Before the night of the draft, Ntilikina played Game 4 in the LNB Pro A Finals with SIG Strasbourg before travelling to Brooklyn, New York to participate in the draft personally. After that night, he played his last game with SIG Strasbourg with them losing the LNB Pro A Finals to Élan Chalon. Category:New York Knicks players